Material World
by Jessidooo
Summary: The Jonas are new at East High. Ashley is the queen of this school and decide to try something new to get Joe. What will happen to them? You will see in Material World
1. New Schoool

**Joe POV****  
I entered in the hallway of this school. I was new in the city and this was my first day at this school. We can easily spot the popular and the nerd. In my other school I was a normal kid. There was no popular and no nerd, everyone was equal. I move her with my family. I have to brothers, one younger and one older. The younger is Nick. His hairs are brown and curly. He's kind off the shy guy. By the way he is 14. And the other is Kevin he's a senior year and got 17 years old. He will soon get his 18 years old and after this year of school he's done with it. So Kevin has the same hair as my brother Nick but sometimes straight them. I hate first day. No one is talking to you. And the one who are talking to you just do that because of pity.**

_**Ashley POV**_**  
**_**Wow a New Year start in my school. What a nice day. And I will get my sweet 16 this year. Can't wait! I walk to my locker. My locker is all pink and its bigger then everyone. Well I guess I can have a bigger locker then the other since I'm the best. Oh there is my slave that I have to call friend.  
**_**  
**"MILEY I NEED YOUR HELP WITH MY HAIR NOW!"  
_**I say to her because it's real and she's just a kind of slave to me. She has brown and long hair and before I take her as a ``Friend`` she was a total nerd. Now she's popular with me. Or at least she thinks she's popular because I'm the popular one in this school. Oh and she's 14.**_

"Coming" She said  
"Ok so please do something and after I will go talk to the student of my school"  
"Oh I heard that there was 3 new students"  
"Like I care"  
"You should cause some say there hot"  
"Ok then let's go meet them"

**Joe's POV  
****I'm still in the hallway with my two brothers asking myself what I'm doing here. I don't belong here. I'm from a little town and here it's New-York city, everyone is superficial. I hate that.  
**  
"Everyone please welcome Ashley Tisdale" say a girl with brown hair****

I turn around to see who this Ashley girl was. She entered in the hallway. But not like everyone she was coming from the locker place. Weird. Anyway she was walking in slow motion.

"Hi everyone, for the new I'm Ashley. So I just want to say that this year everything will be awesome year and you should all get ready for my sweet 16 that will take place at mine's in March! So be ready and just have fun until this moment"

**Is it just me or this girl think she's the best.**

"Omg she's so hot" Kevin said

**What is he talking about she look like the most plastic girl and bitch girl on earth.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok so this is a Joshley story Joe Jonas Ashley Tisdale.  
Hope you like it  
xoxo Jessidooo**  
**


	2. The Janitor Closet Looks Nice

_**Chapter 2**_

**Joe POV  
Kevin is pathetic. I'm wondering how he can think a girl like her is hot. I mean she's fake blond, all wearing pink and make a speech to the entire student in the hallway. We all have different taste I guess.  
**  
Kevin: Omg I totally have to get her I mean whoa  
Nick: well she has a little something  
Kevin and Joe: Little?  
Nick: Let's forget about that  
Joe: Yeah because Kevin has a crush on someone he don't know and it's pathetic  
Kevin: I'm not pathetic  
Joe: Yes you are  
Kevin: No I'm not  
Nick: Guys  
Joe: You are  
Kevin: No  
Nick * a little louder* Guys  
Joe: You are  
Kevin: No  
Nick: * screaming* GUYS  
everyone in the hallway shut up  
Ash: Why are you screaming little man?  
Nick: Hey I'm not a little man  
Ash: Anyway who are you  
Nick: I'm Nick  
Kevin: *Man flirty smile* Kevin  
Joe: *don't do anything*

_**Ashley POV  
Omg this guy who's not talking is kind of hot. Well not like Zac my future husband but he's ok for now I have to get him because he's totally hot.**_

Ash: *Get closer to Joe* and you Mr. Hot who are you?  
Nick: His name is Joe I guess he don't want to talk to you  
Ash: *Get closer to Joe and with a flirty attitude* so you don't want to talk to me  
Joe: Well I'm not interested in plastic bitch sorry  
Ash: so you think I'm a plastic bitch?  
Joe: Well kind of your fake blond and you act like you can get all you want  
Ash: Well yeah it's true I always get what I want  
Joe: I'm not so sure about that  
Ash: *still close* are you sure cause *start to kiss his next* I want you *continue to kiss his neck*

**Joe POV  
OMG this is so good. But I don't want to date a girl like this I mean I'm totally not in this kind of girl.  
***Bell ring*  
Ash: Well I got to go to class Bye *leave*

**Why did she have to stop!  
**  
Kevin: Did she really just kiss your neck?  
Joe: Yes Kevin  
Kevin: But why you didn't pull her back if you don't want her.  
Joe: Because I was thinking  
Nick: I'm sure about this  
Kevin: Anyway this girl is for me not you  
Joe: I don't really care about her  
Kevin: Good  
Nick: I think we should get to class  
Joe/Kevin: Yeah good idea  
*they went to class*

_**Ashley POV  
Yeah I think I got him well he's hot and I think it will be easy to get him not like Zac that's dating this stupid Vanessa. I don't even know why he doesn't like me but her. She's a nerds; intelligent and ugly. And me I may be stupid but I'm just the girl that all the guy dream off. The only problem is that I'm still a virgin. Anyway I always want to lose my virginity at my sweet 16 party and I will because I always get what I want. Oh there's Miley**_

Ash: MILEY!  
Miley: Yes Ash  
Ash: What's my first class?  
Miley: History and your late  
Ash: Believe me Ashley Tisdale is never late  
Miley: Umm well I'm late  
Ash: Just say that you were with me they will understand  
Miley: Ok can I go to class now?  
Ash: No because I don't know where my history class is and you have to bring me there.  
Miley: Ok  
*they walk to Ashley history class*  
Miley: So this is your class *give her her book*and this is your books do you want something more?  
Ash: No it's ok but when the bell will ring I want a coffee and you know how I like them. Bye *about to enter but see Joe* Are you lost hottie?  
Joe: Well I'm searching my history class.  
Ash: I think you're in my class  
Joe: Nice  
Ash: I know you don't like me  
Joe: Well I don't like fake girl  
Ash: Don't judge a book by his cover  
Joe: I never say you were mean I just say you look like a plastic bitch. And a pink book will always be the same style of book.  
Ash: Who said I want to be bitch with you  
Joe: No one  
Ash: Did you enjoy the kiss this morning  
Joe: Kind of  
Ash: Do you want me to start again?  
Joe: If you want to  
Ash: Come here little boy *drag him in the janitor place*  
Joe: Shouldn't we go in class  
Ash: No I just want a little make out session.  
Joe: Who said I want to be with you?  
Ash: Who said I want to be with you?  
Joe: But you said that you want me  
Ash: Yeah but when we want someone it doesn't mean we want to date this person  
Joe: Let's just do the make out now *start to kiss her*  
Ash: I like this *kiss him*  
*They start to make out*  
Joe: *start to unbutton her shirt and his kissing her neck*  
Ash: slow down little boy  
Joe: I tough that that was what you want  
**  
Joe POV  
I don't know why she stop it I mean she can't be a virgin. I'm sure she has done this before. Which 15 years old teenager doesn't? Well I guess some but I'm sure she has done it before.**

Ash: Not now we have to go to class  
Joe: Ok  
Ash: But before how about we have a secret relationship  
Joe: Why you don't want to be seen with me  
Ash: Are you kidding I don't care being seen with you your hot I just want to know how we're going to act in school and things  
Joe: Ok but what are we going to tell to the teacher  
Ash: I was showing you around?  
Joe: Ok I guess. Well the janitor place was great *laugh*  
Ash: Ok now let's go in the class  
*they enter in class*

_**  
**_  
**  
**


	3. Rejected

Chapter 3

Teacher: Oh so your finally here  
Ash: Yeah I showing around to Joe *smile thinking about what happened*

_VANESSA POV  
I don't know why she has all right to do what she want. I saw her this morning kissing this guy neck I guess there were just making love somewhere in the school. It's not Ashley's style to show someone around. She's more the party girl who wants to have sex all the time. I hate her so much. I cannot believe she's always flirting with Zac like that. Well at least Zac is intelligent and is not doing anything with her._

Teacher: So I guess that you're Mr. Jonas.  
Joe: You guess right  
Teacher: Well umm sit down you two  
Ash: *start to write a note*  
Note:  
How about you come over tonight?  
Xoxo Ashley  
*End of class/ bell ring*  
Ash: *give the note to Joe*  
Joe: *Read it then nods*  
Ash: *leave*  
Selena: Hey your one of the Jonas aren't you?  
Joe: Yes I am

_**Ashley POV  
who's this girl she's like 12 or something. And she's talking to my man. BITCHHH!**_

Selena: So I saw Ashley kissing your neck this morning are you with her?  
Joe: Geez no she was just trying to get me

**Joe POV  
but I enjoy it  
**  
Selena: Ok then do you want to have lunch with me at lunch time?  
Joe: Umm yeah sure  
Selena: I just want to let you know that Ashley is dangerous. She's having sex with guy and after broke up with them.

_**Ashley POV  
WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT. HA GOT A PLAN **__****_****

Ash: *walk to Sel and bump into her* Excuse me your in my way can you just move a little bit so I can walk.  
Selena: Why don't you just walk next to us and then go wherever you were going  
Ash: because when I'm walking I'm walking in the middle of the corridor.  
Selena: Is the queen angry?  
Ash: MILEEEEYY  
Miley: *run to Ash* What Ashley?  
Ash: My coffee please  
Miley: Here  
Ash: Thank *throw the hot coffee on Sel* Bye *leave with Miley*****

Joe POV  
I didn't know she was that bitch. She's a hot bitch. Anyway I still want to go to her house tonight. I'm sure we will have fun.

Selena: I think I will go to my house because it's really not nice to have coffee all over you  
Joe: Yeah I guess  
Selena: So bye *leave*

_**Ashley POV  
Omg there's Zac I have to talk to him alone. I don't see Vanessa. This is my chance.**_****

Ash: Hi Zac  
Zac: Hey Ashley what do you want?  
Ash: Well you know what I want  
Zac: And you know my answer  
Ash: Why not we can have some fun  
Zac: Yeah I know but I don't want to cheat on the girl I love sorry  
Ash: Come on  
Zac: No sorry *leave*

_**rejected once again by Zac. I really want him. Anyway I will have Joe and it's all that I care about now because he's hot and we are just to people in a secret relationship. Oh there he is with Nick and Kevin I think. Should I go over there and act like if we just did this, this morning in the hallway? Yeah I think so!**_

Ash: Hey hottie *take him and whisper in his ear: what about skipping school and going home now?*  
Joe: *nods*  
Ash: Bye guys *leave*  
Kevin: What did she want?  
Joe: She just said she want me  
Nick: Oh what a news  
Kevin: Shut up  
*Bell ring*  
Nick: Bye  
Kevin: Bye see you at lunch time  
Joe: Yeah *leave and find Ashley*  
Ash: Hey you  
Joe: Hey  
*the hallway is now empty*  
Ash: Come on *take his hand*

**Joe POV  
this is the best first day of school ever. I will tell Nick and Kevin when I get home. Uh no I can't. I totally forgot that this relationship have to be secret and plus Kevin don't want me to have something with her because he kind of like her. I don't follow him sometimes. He doesn't know her. He's just a weirdo.**

Ash: So this is where I live want to come in  
Joe: Sure

**I've heard of the 5****th**** avenue before but I never thought it was really like in the movie. When I entered I saw all the sophisticate furniture. She's leaving in the Upper East Side and I'm living in Brooklyn. She's way too much for me.**

Ash: So let's do what we were going to do  
Joe: Ok where is your room  
Ash: Um come here sweetie


	4. Thank You

**Chapter 4******

Joe POV  
Her room is like so beautiful. She has her own bathroom and she also has one of these huge beds that we see in movie.

Joe: I love you room  
Ash: Thank *smile*  
Joe: *kiss her*  
Ash: What was that for?  
Joe: It's not what you want?  
Ash: Umm Yeah  
Joe: Now let's do that  
Ash: Ok *kiss him*  
Joe: *kiss back*

**Now we are kissing for a few minute and she push me on the bed. I can feel her tongue who wants a way into my mouth. So I start to make out with her. And she's so good at it. I don't know if she wants me to go more far then this. I guess I'll try.**

Joe: *start to kiss her neck*  
Ash: *moan*  
Joe: *Unbutton her shirt and start to kiss her all over her body*

_**Ashley POV  
I never felt like this before. It's the first time in my life that I want sex. So that must mean that I'm ready. I'll do it and tell him after that I'm a virgin. Because I don't want to this good moment to end it's so good.**_  
Joe: *stop* you know you're really hot.  
Ash: Yeah but don't stop  
Joe: Ok *continue to kiss her and unbutton her jean.

**Joe POV  
I can now see her beautiful Victoria secret underwear. Geez she's hot. It's the first time that I sleep with a girl that has her underwear match. She has like a perfect body; thin and perfect bronzed. So now I'm kissing her on her belly and hip. I think she like it. Now I'm kissing her all over her body and I finally found her mouth. She's taking off my shirt and now she's getting on the top of me. Oh never a girl did this to me but damn I like to be lick all over my body like this. This girl is doing great. Now I understand why she's so popular. She takes off my pants and my boxer too and she's now kissing my dick. Ok now it's time for me to take out a condom.**  
_**  
Ashley POV**_  
_**I can't believe I'm doing this. But I guess I can't stay a virgin forever. Oh I can see he's taking out a condom. I take it from his hand and put it and his dick. I take off my underwear. Now I can feel a part of him in me. It kind of hurt but it's so good. I want him to continue this forever. He still kissing me sometimes but not always. Anyway this is amazing.**_

_**After a while he stops. Why didn't he continue? Anyway I find his mouth and kiss him.**_

Ash: *kiss him* Thanks  
Joe: For what?  
Ash: This was my first time  
Joe: Are you serious?  
Ash: Yes but it was really great I'm happy that I live this with you  
Joe: The problem is that we just met  
Ash: I don't care *kiss him*


	5. Jealousy

Chapter 5

Joe: Ok it's you  
Ash: I think we should go back to school  
Joe: Good idea because if we don't my brothers to wait for me for a long time  
Ash: Ok let's go  
*they leave hand in hand*

_**Ashley POV  
I really don't want to go to school and act like nothing happen. I want him to hold me every second of my life. I know it's kind of soon and that we just met but I guess its love at first sight.**_

Oh no I can see the school. When we will get there I will have to let go of his hand.

Ash: *Stop walking*  
Joe: *stop too* what's the matter  
Ash: *kiss him passionately*  
Joe: *kiss back*  
Ash: *depend it*  
J: *Depend it more*  
A: *Pull Back*  
J: I guess I have to go  
A: Yeah see you tonight  
J: Bye *kiss her cheek and leave*

_**I think I will just stay here for a while and think about all of this**_

**Joe POV  
I entered in the school and then the bell ring. I walked to my locker and I saw Nick standing there.**

Nick: Did you see Kevin  
J: No I guess he will be here soon  
N: Ok we will wait but I'm so hungry I hope he will be here soon  
J: Yeah me too  
N: So where are we going to eat  
J: Well I meet a girl this morning call Selena and she said that we can eat with her. But then Ashley pass and throw her hot coffee on Selena so she said she will go home to change and now I don't know if she's here or not.  
N: Did this Ashley Girl Always have to be such a bitch  
Selena: I think so  
J: Oh Sel your back  
S: Yes *look at Nick* Are you another Jonas?  
N: Yeah the younger Nick  
S: Well let's go eat now  
J: We kind of have to wait for Kevin  
S: Ok  
*like 2 minutes later*  
Kevin: Sorry guys I was kind of lost *notice Selena* Hi I'm Kevin  
S: Selena  
J: Can we go eat now  
N: Yeah I'm hungry  
K: Let's go  
**  
We walk to the cafeteria. Selena sit down with some person.  
S: So these are my friend. And this is Nick Joe and Kevin**  
Demi: Hi I'm Demi. Selena's best friend  
Selena: Guys you can sit down  
Nick: ok *sit down*  
Monique: Me I'm Monique  
Vanessa: I'm Vanessa  
Zac: Zac  
Cody: Cody Linley but call me Cody  
Sel: *Roll her eyes*  
Corbin: I'm Corbin  
Lucas: And I'm Lucas  
Joe: Nice to meet you all  
V: So where do you guys come from?  
K: Texas  
Sel: Oh nice  
_**  
Ashley POV  
Now I'm ready. I will walk in the school and go talk to Miley. Eat at my regular table and be at the top like always so here we go.**_

*Ash enters in the school cafeteria*  
Lucas: Oh here's the queen  
V: I really hate her  
Cody: Well she's kind of hot  
Lucas: Forget it Cody she wants Zac  
V: Yeah my man is hot *laugh*  
Sel: So what do you guys think about the queen?  
Kevin: She's hot  
Demi: But bitch  
Zac: And want do you think Joe about her. Is she a good kisser?  
Joe: What are you talking about  
Zac: Well this morning in the hallway everyone saw her kissing your neck  
Joe: Yeah she's kind of a good kisser  
Cody: Your lucky man  
J: Do you have a crush for Ashley or something?  
Lucas: Yes he has one since elementary school

_**I can see him with the gang that hate e the most in the school. I don't know what to do. I think I should go over there and kiss him like this morning. No one will know about our relation and I will be kissing him. I already miss his hand touching my naked body. Why he have to be so hot.**_

Zac: *see Ashley coming* Oh she's coming someone hide me  
Ash: Hi everyone Hi Joe *flirty voice + kiss his check and go down on his neck*  
Cody: *whisper to Lucas: I wish I could be him*  
Lucas: *whisper back: Not me*  
Ash: *whisper in Joe's ear: See you tonight* Toddles *leave*  
_**  
I wish I could have continue this all lunch time.**_

_Zac POV  
I don't know why but I'm jealous of Joe. Ashley never did something like this to get me. I'm kind of angry because I'm wondering what she do with boys when she's dating them. I know she never date before but if she's doing this and she barely know him I guess I could get with her and sleep with her. Vanessa thinks we should wait. I'm a man I need sex. I should break up with her. Go with Ashley sleep with her everyday that God make and just like enjoy her like no one can._

Zac: Vanessa I think we should talk  
V: Yeah sure *leave with Zac*  
V: So what you want to talk about  
Z: Sex  
V: We talked about this a million times and I'm not ready  
Z: Ok but I have to break up with you then  
V: *start to cry*  
Z: I love you Vanessa but it's been 5 year since were dating and I'm waiting waiting and waiting. It's not normal that a 15 year old guy is still a virgin. Sorry but I'm breaking up with you  
V: Why now  
Z: Because I need it now.  
V: Ok then bye *run away crying*

_Now I just have to find Ashley._

Zac: *looking around*

_There she is_

Z: *walk to her*  
Ash: Hey Zac  
Z: Ashley  
A: So what you want  
Z: Well I know I've been acting like a jerk with you but I've been thinking about this since a while and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me.  
A: When?  
Z: Tonight

_**Ashley POV  
I have this meeting with Joe tonight but I guess he will have to leave before 7**_

A: Sure  
Z: Ok see you tonight pretty girl *kiss her*  
A: *kiss back*  
Z: *depend it*  
A: *depend it more*  
Z: *start to make out*

_**Omg I've been waiting for this since always. It's good.**_

A: *Pull back*  
Z: Why did you stop  
A: Sometimes it's better when we wait *leave*


	6. Not The Real Zac

Chapter 6

after school

_**Ashley POV  
Nobody's home once again. I will go put my most sexy underwear. Joe will like them I'm sure. They are red like the love color and I have these amazing high heels that I can put with them. It will be a sexy after noon. I think we should do it in my mom's room because the bed is round and it seems perfect for this. Oh someone is knocking at the door.**_

Ash: *open the door*  
J: Hi you *see her*

**Joe POV  
Ok she's totally hot with these underwear plus the high heels wow**.

A: Come here lucky man *drag him in his mom room XD*  
J: Where are we?  
A: Don't ask question  
J: Ok then

**She's right I'm a lucky man. She hot sensual and 2 times in one day WOW.**

So now it's 6. We're done. I have to go back home.

J: I have to go  
A: Don't leave I want you to start again  
J: Sorry but I have to go home  
A: Ok then *kiss him*  
J: *kiss back and after a while pull back* *walk to the door*  
A: *Take his hand* You don't want to leave *kiss his neck*  
J: Your right I don't want but I have to *kiss her* Bye *leave*

_**Ash POV  
Ok now I'm alone. And I have nothing to do tonight. I will just stay in my underwear watching TV.**_

At 7  
knock on the door

_**who's this I'm not waiting for someone. Well I'll go open the door.**_

Z: Hi cutie  
A: Hey Zac  
Z:*kiss her and close the door*

_**I totally forgot about the date and now I'm in underwear and high heels.**_

A: Zack it's not what you think

_Zac POV  
she wants to sleep with me it's clear. I said were going on a date and when I get there she's in underwear. I like that._

Z: *Take her and put her on the sofa*  
A: Zac what are you doing  
Z: *kiss her neck*  
A: *moan* Stop please come on stop Zac Oh please Zac please  
Z: *start to kiss her everywhere*  
A: *moan* Zac Stooo  
Z: *licking her*  
A: *moan* I like this Zac your good

_She's so easy. I hope that we will get together and have fun every day._

Z: *Take off her panties*  
a: What are you doing  
Z: Don't you want to sleep with me?  
A: I don't know  
Z: But why are you wearing this  
A: Because umm I just got out of the shower  
Z: What about the high heel  
A: I was trying to find a dress that fit with it  
Z: Ok but do you want me to continue?  
A: I think we should wait

_**Ash POV  
I don't know why but it was not so good. I like it better when it's Joe. Zac is not sweet as Joe and I don't want to sleep with him. I don't know why I was so into him. And by the way isn't he supposed to date Vanessa?**_

Z: Why?  
A: Because your dating someone  
Z: No I broke up with her

_**Oh shit. What can I say?**_

Z: Let's continue *continue kissing Ash*

_**I already said stop at the beginning but then he found my spot and he's kissing it again. I will just think its Joe. I've been waiting for this for too long I can't say no.  
**_  
The next morning  
Z: *wake up with Ashley naked body in his arm* *whisper: Hey beautiful wake up*  
A: *Turn around* Hey  
Z: *Kiss her* you were good last night

_**I don't want him to tell to his friend because if it comes to Joe's ears he will think I'm a slut.**_

Z: Ashley can I ask you something  
A: Sure  
Z: Do you want to be my girlfriend

_**OMG. YES I WANT THIS SO BAD but what about Joe. I will talk to him later.**_

A: I would love to *kiss him*  
Z: So want to go on a real date tonight  
A: For sure  
Z: I don't have any clothes  
A: Just wear the same s yesterday  
Z: Ok  
A: I'll go in the shower  
Z: Can I come?  
A: Not really  
Z: Please baby we could do like last night  
A: I don't think that's a good idea in the shower  
Z: What about the bath?  
A: Another time maybe  
Z: Ok then

_Zac POV  
SHIT. I will have to wait for tonight._

30 minutes later  
A: *Exit the bathroom with only a towel on*  
Z: *hug her from behind* Hey beautiful  
A: I have to go change or we will be late for school  
Z: Don't worry we have a little time in front of us  
A: Zac I don't want like right now  
Z: No choice baby *take her and bring her on her bed*  
A: Zac please not now  
Z: *Take of her towel and kiss her body*

_I know that she want this. She's a so much better girlfriend then Vanessa._

_**Ash POV  
He's not how I was thinking he was. He just wants sex. What I want me is a guy who will love me for me not because I'm doing sex. I like to have sex now that I know what it is for real. But I don't want to have a relationship base on that.**_

Z: *unbutton his pats and take of his boxer and start to make love with Ash*

_**Now it's great but I don't want to make love with him. I want to be with Joe. I want to date Joe.**_

Z: I love you Ashley you're so sexy

_**it's been like 15 minutes now since he is screaming my name saying he loves me. But I know he don't all he want is sex. He's happy that I don't push him away but I'm just doing this thinking about Joe.**_

He finally stop now I can get dress.

At school  
A&Z: *entered hand in hand*

**Joe POV  
She's dating Zac now. I tough he hates her. And why is he wearing the same close as yesterday?**

A: I have to go babe bye  
Z: Bye *kiss her*  
A: *leave to her locker*  
J: Hey Zac  
Z: Joe what up?  
J: Nothing much what about you  
Z: Same  
J: Are you dating Ashley?  
Z: Yes and I'm so happy  
Lucas: Look like someone didn't sleep that much last night  
Z: *laugh* Shut up man  
Cody: So did you slept with her?  
Z: Yeah 2 times  
Corbin: Geez man tell us everything  
J: Well I have to go see you later guys  
L: You don't want to hear the story  
J: I guess you will all tell me later  
Z: Ok bye man

**I will go find Ashley.**

Joe: *see Ashley crying and walk to her*Hey Ash  
A: Joe *hug him*  
J: Did you really sleep with Zac  
A: I didn't have the choice  
J: What do you mean  
A: Well we were suppose to have a date but I totally forgot it because of you and our amazing thing. Then he knock at the door but I was still in underwear with my high heels. So he tough that I wanted to have sex but all I wanted is to have a normal date. Then he started to kiss me and lick me. I said to stop but it was kind of good so I close my eyes and decide to think that it was you. Then when I woke up this morning he was in my bed we were naked. I was about to go in the shower when he ask to come in with me I said no. And after the shower I was only wearing my towel so he decide that we were going to have sex and I didn't pull away once again. I don't want him to be angry and hit me because I don't want to have sex with him. He was so rude this morning when he start. Nothing compare to you. And now you must think I'm a slut so I will just leave. *about to leave*  
Joe: Ashley you're not a slut  
Ash: You don't think I'm a slut  
Joe: No you just didn't know what to do it can happen to everyone  
Ash: Thanks Joe but please help me  
Joe: I will *hug her tight*  
Ash: *kiss him*  
Joe: You know we can't right now  
A: Right *pull away from the hug* Bye Joe *leave*  
Z: Hey sweetheart  
A: Hi  
Z: Tonight want to go on a other date?  
A: Ok  
Z: wear something like last night you were hot *kiss her*  
A: I will *kiss him*  
Z: Do you want to go somewhere to make it  
A: Zac were in school and I don't think we can + I have to go to class and stop thinking about sex all time please  
Z: Come on babe let's go to the bathroom  
A: No  
Z: Why not isn't that all you ever wanted  
A: Yes but not anymore  
Z: You don't have the choice babe or I will have to hit you  
A: Why would you do that  
Z: Cause I want to have sex now  
A: We can't always get what we want  
Z: Look who's saying that  
A: I don't always get what I want  
Z: I want an example please  
A: Umm I don't know  
Z: Look the only thing in your life that you wanted and that you didn't get was me and now that I'm with you you don't want me  
A: Your not the one that I fall for  
Bell ring  
A: I'll go to class *about to leave*  
Z: Bathroom babe did you forgot?  
A: I said that -  
Z: *about to slap her*  
A: Ok let's go to the bathroom

In class  
Teacher: So who's not there today?  
Vanessa: Well I don't see Zac and Ashley  
Teacher: Ok  
Joe: Miss Can I go to the bathroom

**Please say yes I have to find her before he touch her again.**

Teacher: In 10 minutes Mr. Jonas  
Joe: Ok  
**  
10 MINUTES. Poor Ashley**

With Zashley  
Z: So what you want to try Blondie. Do you want to suck me?

_**Ash POV  
I don't want a dick in my mouth. What I'm I doing with a guy like this.**_

Z: Or we can try in the ass?

_**Oh geez I have to get out of here but how? If I suck him I can bit his dick and run away but I don't want to do nothing of his choice. Why did I have to act like this with Joe. I'm sure it's because of this. Now my world isn't perfect anymore. I'm just a girl that is abuse by her boyfriend. I wonder if Joe will understand that one too.**_

Z: Ok so let's lock the door and take off my pants so you can suck me  
A: *almost crying* Ok  
Z: *lock the door* and tonight we will try something new  
A: Why don't you just put your dick in me?  
Z: Because I want to try different things


	7. Saver

Chapter 7  
_**Ashley POV**_**  
Joe POV**A: Why don't we just try this tonight

_**I got an idea if I can make him happy without sucking his fucking dick I will not get hurt **_

A: *kiss and lick his ear*  
Z: Ash please make it fast  
A: Don't you want to make me happy? *kiss his neck*  
Z: Oh sure just take off your clothes already  
A: Good *Start to take of her clothes*

_**Good thing at least I have to do something we already did**_

A: do you have protection with you?  
Z: No but we can still do it  
A: NO WAY IM NOT GETTING PREGNANT I'M 15  
Z: Do you think I want to be a father  
A: No but -  
Z: Yeah anyway never mind *put his clothes and leave*  
A: *Sit down crying*  
J: *run in and see her crying* WHAT DID THIS FUCKING BASTARD DID TO YOU  
A: Nothing  
J: Then why are you in underwear?  
A: He didn't have protection so he left  
J: Good thing. Now please stay with me  
A: but we said that our relation was secret  
J: Forget the secret I don't want you to be abuse  
A: Thank *kiss him*  
Z: *enter* WHAT ARE YOU DOING SLUT  
A: Umm Nothing  
Z: Yeah so now take off your underwear I got protection  
A: But Joe is there and -  
J: And he think that your abusing of this girl  
Z: I'm not she's just playing hard to get it but I know she likes it  
A: I'M NOT I HATE YOU  
Z: You weren't saying this last night ad this morning  
A: Because I was thinking of Joe  
Z: Yeah like you ever slept with him  
A: Oh yes and he's so much better then you will ever be  
Z: You did not just say that *slap her*  
J: And you did not just slap the girl *punch him*  
Z: *Punch him too*  
They start to fight after a while  
Z: *On the floor in pain*  
J: DON'T TOUCH TO HER AGAIN OR IT WILL BE WORST *look at Ashley* Come with me sweetie *they leave*

_**I can't believe he will stand up for me like that. He's so sweet**_J: So now I will bring you to your house and you will go sleep and I will stay in the house to protect you  
A: Fine I will sleep but I want you next to me  
J: Sure anything for you  
A: I love you *kiss him*

**did she just say she love me. I think she did. I'm really happy now.**

J: I love you too. Let's go now but before I will advice the teacher. *they walk to the class*  
Teacher: There you are Mr. Jonas  
J: Yeah and I'm leaving  
A: because I faint in the corridor  
J: and I saw her so she ask me if I could bring her to her house  
T: That's sweet from you but I think Lucas should go since your new here  
A: But miss please Lucas is bad in this class and Joe is not so it's better for him  
T: Ok then leave but it's this first and the last time you two leave  
A&J: Ok *leave*

_**so we went home and we got to bed. I am felling in security around him. After a while I woke up he was not there anymore. I shouted his name around the house and I found him making my lunch how sweet.**_

A: hey babe *kiss him*  
J: *kiss back* your beautiful love  
A: I know *laugh*  
J: When are your parents getting home?  
A: Oh well they are on a trip  
J: You can't stay here alone he will come and abuse you  
A: I know but you can't stay here your parents will be worried  
J: *gives her her plate of food* Oh you can stay at my house. If I tell my mom that you're alone here she will approve you staying.  
A: That would be awesome *kiss him* you're the best  
J: So I think we should go see her  
A: But aren't we supposed to be at school  
J: Yeah but she will not know so let's go

AT THE JONAS'S HOUSE  
Mom: Hey sweetie who's your friend?  
J: Girlfriend actually  
M: Oh well welcome in the family  
A: *smile*  
J: anyway she's alone at her house her parent are on a trip and she's scared and I was wondering if she can stay here until her parent comes back  
M: Sure but not in your room  
J: Ok  
M: I'm sorry I didn't get your name  
A: Oh sorry I'm Ashley  
M: Nice to meet you  
A: Nice to meet you too  
M: You will stay in the friend's room Joe will show you  
A: Ok thank you  
M: You welcome

_**It's kind of weird being in Brooklyn. But I don't really care at least I'm with Joe.**_J: *Show her a room* this is where you're going to sleep. I know it's not the best room buu-  
A: *kiss him* It's perfect  
J: I'm sorry I can't be with you  
A: its fine at least I'm in the same house as you  
J: yeah  
M: JOE YOUR BROTHER ARE HERE AND DINNER IS READY. ASHLEY COMES TOO.  
J&A: *get in the dinner room*  
N: Hey bro and Ashley?  
A: Yeah that's my name  
N: What are you doing here?  
M: Oh she's Joe's girlfriend  
N: Weren't you dating Zac?  
A: No he just wanted to be with me for some sexual reason  
N: Oh so you're really a slut  
A: I'M NOT  
M: Nicholas stop being impolite  
N: Well it's not y fault if she's sleeping with every guy she meet  
M: I don't think she's like that. And Joe is not the kind of guy who dates girl like that  
K: You would be surprise *leave*  
M: What does he mean by that Joseph?  
J: Um well -  
N: Joe is the only one in between us 3 that hook up with more than 15 girls  
M: Are you kidding me?

* * *

Sorry for the long wait  
xx Jessidooo

* * *

Some question !!!  
1: What do you think Joe will answer?  
2: Do you think Joshley love will last?


	8. Oups

Chapter 8

_**Ashley P.O.V**_

**Joe P.O.V**

J: I would never do that

M: You know Joe I would not be mad at you if it was true I just wish that you used protection

N: WHAT??? Aren't you supposed to be a mom?

M: Well he'll do it anyway so I should just tell him to use protection no??

N: No it's not working like that you should be mad at him

K: Nick I have to agree with mom sorry

_**I can't believe Nick told everyone on that table I was a slut and then after he tells that his bro is a player what an ass**_

A: May I be excuse

M: Sure

A: *stand up and leaves to her kind of new room*

_**I just want to cry right now. Zac makes me feel like sh! T **_

A: *lays on the bed and start crying*

J: Nick your such an ass

N: What it's real that she's a slut

J: Well the slut you talking about got raped by Zac if that's what you want to know

N: *feels really bad* OMG I'm sorry I didn't know

**I don't want to hear what he has to say Ashley needs me up there**

J: Mom may I be excuse

M: Sure

J: *goes in Ashley's room*

A: *looks at Joe* I'm weak

J: What you're not weak

A: You don't even know me

J: Well I know that you are strong. This guy was mean to you and you didn't did what he was asking you to do even if he was slapping you

A: Well you help me if I had been alone I would have done it cause i'm weak

J: Your not now come here *hugs her*

A: *cry in his chest*

_**Damn it feel safe in his arm and he smells good**_

J: *kiss her on the top of the head*

A: *smile at him*

J: Oh your smiling I like that

A: *kiss him*

J: What was that for?

A: Just wanted to

J: Ok

A: *lays on the bed*

J: *does the same*

A: *fall asleep*

J: *watching her sleeping*

**She looks adorable when she's sleeping. Sometimes she smiles and she just like a baby. MY BABY I like that she mine and nothing will take her away from me **

M: *enters in the room and whisper* Joe you need to go sleep in your bed school tomorrow

J: *kiss Ashley's forehead and leaves with his mom*

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

A&J: *enters hands in hands*

_**I CANT DO THIS. I see Zac making out with Gabriella and after what he has done to me I can't believe he's still there kissing that Gabriella and I'm sure she knows nothing about it ARGGHH this is so frustrating!!!!! **_

J: Babe you look worried what is it??

A: Nothing listen I got to go to my math class I have to ask something to the teacher

J: Ok *kiss her* See you later

A: Yup *start walking*

Z:*following her*

A:*turn around and see him*

_**OH GOD WALK FASTER ASHLEY GO DON'T TURN AROUND AGAIN OR HE WILL GET YOU **_

Z: *Grab her arm* I'm not done with you yet slut

WHAT THE HELL HIS HE GONNA DO!! I can feel the tears that want to comes out of my eyes

Z:*leaves*


End file.
